


Die Wette

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Das Vaterdasein hält nicht nur Gutes für Lucius bereit. Und selbst sein Freund Severus scheint anderweitig beschäftigt... Lucius muss sich etwas einfallen lassen. Und Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden. Oder nicht? Geschichte Just for the fun of it





	Die Wette

Malfoy Manor  
„Ich bringe Draco nun ins Bett und ziehe mich auch zurück“ Narcissa lächelte und zog den müden Jungen, der quengelte, mit sich. „Gute Nacht, meine Liebe“ sagte Lucius. „Gute Nacht“ wünschte auch Severus. Lucius atmete auf. „Es ist eine grosse Erleichterung, das es mit unserem Erben geklappt hat, Sev. Aber seitdem er da ist, ist Narcissa nur noch Mutter.“ Er stöhnte leise. „Und mein Freund“ das Wort betonte er besonders- „ist nun Professor und scheint für anderes keinen Sinn mehr zuhaben“ Lucius Stimme bekam einen anklagenden Ton. Severus schlug die Augen nieder. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte nun etwas gequält „gefangen in einem Schloss voller Kinder und Pubertierender. Und einem Schulleiter der meint ich sei sein persönlicher Sklave“. Lucius musterte ihn gespielt spöttisch. Doch er fühlte die Abfuhr für sich schon kommen… „Severus, du bist Professor, kein Mönch. Auch wenn Du keine Beziehung eingehen möchtest. Das hindert uns aber doch nicht daran, etwas Spass zu haben.“ „Zwischen Unterricht, schreienden Kindern und Nachtwache?“ „Warum nicht?“ Lucius Stimme klang zu seinem eigenen Ärger fast bettelnd. „Und hier?“ „Mit Narcissa und deinem kleinen Sohn unter einem Dach? Das erscheint mir doch…etwas unpassend“. Lucius seufzte. Er stand auf und schenkte ihnen Whisky ein. Dann wechselte er das Thema. „Was ich dich zum Unterrichtsplan fragen wollte…?“ Einige Stunden und Whisky später. „Unglaublich, was für unfähige Kandidaten Albus JEDES verdammte Mal anschleppt für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste“ Snapes Stimme wurde lauter, auch er hatte mehr getrunken als üblich. Jedes Mal ärgerte es ihn, das er die begehrte Stelle nie bekommen würde, dafür aber völlig unfähige Kandidaten eingestellt wurden. Ja, die Stelle war verflucht, das wusste er. Aber er hasste die Tatsache, das so der Eindruck entstand, das Albus ihn für unfähig oder nicht vertrauenswürdig hielt. „Naja, aber der Mann ginge ja noch. Aber diese alte Schabracke….“ Lucius lächelte. „Lass uns wetten“ Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Wetten darum, wer die Position bekommt“. „Diesmal ist daran wohl kaum zu zweifeln, Lucius. Die alte Schabracke stellt selbst Albus nicht ein“. Snape blickte irritiert. „Oder willst du verlieren?“ Lucius lächelte listig. „Mitnichten. Wettest du? Oder traust du dich nicht, hm?“. Snape lächelte ein kleines Lächeln. „Na gut. Worum wetten wir?“ „Dein nächster Einkauf für dein Labor geht auf meine Rechnung“. Snape schaute erstaunt. „Nicht schlecht. Aber das wird ein teurer Spass“. Lucius zuckte die Schultern. „Aber dem kann ich nichts gleichwertiges entgegensetzen“. „Oh doch…“ „was?“. „Ich will dich. Eine Nacht. Zeit und Ort wähle ich“. Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Solange es nicht in der Grossen Halle ist…“ er traute Lucius nicht so ganz. Lucius lachte. „Nein. Das dann doch nicht. Auch wenn es einen gewissen Reiz hätte… doch nein. Schlägst du ein?“ Das tat Snape. Und bereute es im gleichen Moment. Doch Albus würde diese Schabracke nicht einstellen. Unmöglich. Oder doch?  
Die Tür war kaum zu, als Lucius anfing zu lachen. Er musste so sehr lachen, das er sich den Bauch hielt. Und er freute sich schon. Auf den Gewinn.

„Ach, übrigens, Severus. Ich habe Miss Recklin die Stelle Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste gegeben.“ Albus schmunzelte, auf einem Zitronenbonbon lutschend. Snape starrte ihn nur an, wie erstarrt. Wortlos verliess er dann abrupt den Raum. Albus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Setzen sie sich. Ihre Zauberstäbe werden sie jetzt nicht brauchen“ schnarrte Snape misslaunig. Einige Schüler verdrehten die Augen. Das klang nach trockener Theorie und-schlimmer- unangenehmen Potions Fragen. Und Snapes Laune war derzeit auch nicht die beste. War sie das je? Nunja, also noch schlechter als gewöhnlich. Er schien noch kritischer, scharfzüngiger und hatte Augen und Ohren überall. Mit einigen lässigen Bewegungen seines Zauberstabs erschien Text an der Tafel. „Heute sprechen wir über…“ es klopfte an der Tür. Snape sah sich stirnrunzelnd kurz um, dann sprach er weiter „Über die zahlreichen Möglichkeiten…“ wieder klopfte es. „Herein!“ rief Snape verärgert. Derjenige, der seinen Unterricht zu stören wagte, hatte besser einen guten Grund. Die Tür schwang auf und im Türrahmen stand Lucius Malfoy. Er lächelte selbstbewusst als ob ihm die Welt gehöre. Auch heute war er in teuerste Roben gekleidet, die seine schlanke Figur perfekt in Szene setzten. Er war ein gutaussehender, nein, ein schöner Mann, wenn da nicht diese ausgeprägte Arroganz in seiner ganzen Art gewesen wäre. Nun, Snapes Verärgerung tat all das keinen Abbruch. „Mr. Malfoy. Was kann ich für sie tun? Ich schätze keine Störungen meines Unterrichts“. Die Schüler zogen den Kopf ein, in dieser Stimmung war es nicht klug, Snape zu ärgern… Lucius lächelte völlig unbeeindruckt. Er drehte den Gehstock mit dem silbernen Schlangenkopf in seinen Händen. „Natürlich nicht, Professor Snape“ antwortete er aalglatt. „Gestatten sie mir, ihrem vorzüglichen Unterricht beizuwohnen? Als Mitglied des Schulrats wäre das von ausserordentlichem Wert für mich“. Soso, dachte Snape. Wers glaubt. „Dann nehmen sie Platz, damit ich endlich fortfahren kann“ antwortete Snape kein bisschen freundlicher. Lucius setzte sich auf einen freien Platz im Hintergrund. „Danke, Professor“   
Snape setzte den Unterricht fort. Die Schüler schrieben die Fragen von der Tafel ab und arbeiteten an den Antworten. Snape ging zwischen den zahlreichen Holzpulten hin und her, kommentierte die Arbeiten der Schüler scharfsinnig und kritisch. Immer wieder ging sein Blick zu Lucius, der alles beobachtete, mit einem feinen Lächeln auf seinem arroganten Gesicht. Er spielte mit seinem Gehstock, ohne den Blick von Snape abzuwenden. Snapes Ärger verstärkte sich nur. Lucius schlanke Finger glitten über den Schlangenkopf, geradezu liebevoll. Dann warf er Snape einen vielsagenden Blick zu. In einer lasziven Bewegung feuchtete er einen seiner Finger an und wischte einen nichtexistenten Fleck von dem silbernen Schlangenkopf. Dabei leckte er sich die Lippen. Snape stieg die Hitze in die blassen Wangen. Ärgerlich sah er weg, verpasste dabei Lucius amüsierte Miene. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte Lucius damit, den Raum und das Mobiliar eingehender zu mustern. Oh ja. Inspirierend.  
Nach einer für Snape gefühlten kleinen Ewigkeit konnte er endlich die Stunde beenden. Alle Schüler packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verliessen schnellstmöglich den Raum. Snape sorgte mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs für eine saubere Tafel, als Lucius neben ihn trat. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen“ sagte er lächelnd. Gleichzeitig spürte Severus wie eine Hand forsch unter seinem Mantel verborgen seinen Rücken herabfuhr und auf seinem Gesäss liegen blieb. Wild sah er sich um, musterte Lucius mit funkelnden Augen, der nur sanft lächelte. Dann drehte Lucius sich um und ging. Er spürte die sich steigernde Erregung. Was war köstlicher als ein wütender Severus…  
Zum Abendessen sass Lucius tatsächlich an Albus Seite und machte Konversation. Severus Snape war gar nicht erst erschienen. „Er kommt diese Tage häufiger nicht zum Essen, Lucius“ sagte Albus auf seinen fragenden Blick hin. Lucius lächelte in sich hinein. Das würde ihn von nichts abhalten.  
Severus stand an dem Kessel und rührte. Er versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren das Lucius im Haus war. Versuchte… da klopfte es an der Tür. Snape blieb stumm. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. „Habe ich herein gesagt?“ fragte Snape scharf. Lucius stand in der offenen Tür. „Nein. Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet“ er lächelte sanft. „Wie du siehst, bin ich beschäftigt“ sagte Snape mürrisch. „Ach so? Gedachtest Du nicht, Deine Wettschulden einzulösen“. Snape knurrte etwas, sicher eine Beleidigung. „Vertrau Lucius, den unmöglichsten Zeitpunkt zu wählen für seine… Gelüste“ murmelte er. „Heuchler“ sagte Lucius grinsend und duckte sich gerade rechtzeitig, bevor über seinem Kopf ein Zutatenglas in tausend Stücke zerschellte. Unbeeindruckt kam er näher. Severus beugte sich nur noch tiefer über den Kessel und rührte weiter, anscheinend hochkonzentriert. Von hinten trat er an Snape heran. „Ich dachte hier und jetzt ist GENAU der rechte Moment“ hauchte er Severus ins Ohr. „UND der richtige Ort“. Lucius trat noch näher heran. Seine Hände griffen um Sev herum. Eine Hand fuhr über seinen Oberkörper. Die andere Hand wanderte nach unten und hinterwanderte Snapes Hosenbund. Snape rührte weiter. „HIER?“ seine Stimme troff vor Spott. „Genau hier“ flüsterte Lucius. „Ich will Dich genau hier wo Du bald wieder deine Schüler unterrichtest.“ Unbewegt rührte Snape weiter. Lucius Hand hatte inzwischen Snapes Hemd aufgeknöpft und fuhr geniesserisch über die nackte Haut. Fand seine Brustwarzen, umkreiste sie, spielte mit ihnen. Die andere Hand fuhr nun prüfend über die schon sehr deutliche Wölbung von Sevs Hose. Er stockte kurz beim Rühren, doch gab er keinen Laut von sich. Lucius drängte sich eng an Severus heran. Langsam und mit Genuss rieb er seinen Unterkörper an Sevs Gesäss, liess ihn seine Erektion spüren. Hartnäckig rührte Sev weiter, doch konnte er nicht verhindern, das seine Konzentration merklich nachliess. „Sev, Du bist so störrisch wie Merlins Esel“ murmelte Lucius. Beide Hände zogen nun Sevs Hemd aus der Hose. Ohne es zu wollen drückte sich Severus Gesäss an Lucius spürbare Erektion. Lucius stöhnte genüsslich. Mit beiden Händen öffnete er Sevs Hose. Dann zog er mit einer Hand Severus Kopf zu sich herum und küsste ihn. Energisch forderte seine Zunge Einlass. Nach einigem Zögern öffnete Severus seinen Mund um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Lucius andere Hand fand den Weg in seine Hose und befreite Sevs Glied aus seinem beengenden Gefängnis. Das war der Moment, in dem Sev seinen Rührstab klappernd fallen liess. Lucius drehte den Geliebten ganz zu sich, der innige Kuss raubte beiden den Atem, eine Hand war in Severus Schritt beschäftigt. Severus Stöhnen ging in dem Kuss unter. Hinter ihnen zischelte der Zaubertrank, nun völlig unbeachtet. Severus befreite sich aus seiner Hose. Kurz unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss, nach Luft schnappend. „Arroganter, eingebildeter Bastard“ knurrte Severus. Lucius grinste. Dann packte er Sev an den Hüften und schob ihn zum nächsten schräggestellten Schülerpult. Er hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf die Kante. Er spreizte ihm die Beine, dann presste Lucius seinen Unterkörper an Sevs. Severus Anblick nahm ihm den Atem. Seine Lippen waren gerötet von ihrem Kuss, seine Augen glänzten tiefschwarz in einer Mischung aus Ärger und Erregung. Er zog Lucius ganz nah an sich heran und küsste ihn heftig, wild, so das ihre Zähne aneinander stiessen und beide Blut schmeckten. Sev schlang seine Beine um Lucius, sein erregtes Glied presste sich an ihn. Erst nach einer Weile lösten sie sich schweratmend voneinander. Mit wenigen Griffen war auch Lucius befreit von Hemd und Hose. Noch einmal zog er den Geliebten in eine enge Umarmung, Haut auf nackter Haut, ihre erregten Glieder berührten sich das es sich fast elektrisch anfühlte. Lucius löste sich widerstrebend, sanft, doch unnachgiebig schob er dann Severus Oberkörper zurück auf das Schreibpult. „Zeit, das Professor Snape Unterricht erhält“ murmelte er. Seine Hände liebkosten Sevs Hüften, dann fuhren sie ihm die Innenseiten seiner geöffneten Oberschenkel hinauf. Sev seufzte. Lucius fasste mit einer Hand seine Hoden sie zu massieren, die andere packte sein Glied. Sanft schob er die Vorhaut zurück und fuhr über den Schlitz. Sev entfuhr ein leiser Schrei. Als beide Hände kurz verschwanden, gab Sev einen leisen Laut der Enttäuschung von sich. „Ist schon gut“. Lucius griff nach dem Gleitmittel, verteilte einiges davon in Severus Schlitz. Mit einem Finger umkreiste er Sevs Öffnung. „Kannst du die Beine noch weiter für mich spreizen?“ bat er leise. Dann drang sein Finger vorsichtig in Sevs Öffnung ein, der leise stöhnte. Nach und nach, sich viel Zeit nehmend massierte Lucius das Gleitmittel ein. Mit leisen Seufzern begab sich Sev völlig in seine Liebkosungen. Geschickt nahm Lucius einen weiteren Finger hinzu , dann noch einen. Er massierte das Gleitmittel ein, weitete seine Öffnung sanft. Sevs entrücktes Gesicht und seine Seufzer belohnten ihn dafür. Dann drangen alle drei Finger gleichzeitig mit einem leise schmatzenden Geräusch in ihn ein. „Küss mich…dabei“ murmelte Severus. Lucius zog Sevs Kopf zu sich heran, ihren Zungen trafen sich in einem Kuss, während er seine Finger in ihn pumpte. Ihr Kuss erstickte Sevs wiederholtes Stöhnen. Sev war schweissüberströmt, sein Körper saugte Lucius Finger nahezu ein. Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander. Sevs Blick war wild, sein Atem schon schnell. „Ich will…dein Glied in mir“. Lucius zog seine Finger heraus. Mit schmatzendem Geräusch zwängte er seinen Gliedkopf in die immer noch enge Öffnung.  
Lucius genoss es wie der Freund darauf reagierte, die Augen geschlossen, der Mund halb geöffnet. Den Oberkörper entspannt angelehnt, die Beine weit gespreizt überliess er sich Lucius ganz. Lucius musste sich sehr beherrschen nicht gleich zu kommen. Energisch hielt er Sevs Hüften in festem Griff. Er wollte keinesfalls, das es zu schnell vorbei war. Zu gut war das Gefühl. Langsam glitt er ganz in ihn, in die heisse, enge Öffnung. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen rieben sich beide aneinander. Sev hatte die Augen jetzt auf, sein Mund war geöffnet, er stöhnte leise. „Nimm…was dir gehört“ murmelte er. Lucius zog sich fast ganz heraus. Dann stiess er wieder in ihn, das das Pult wackelte. Sev schloss die Augen, doch er wirkte entrückt. Lucius Stösse wurden härter und schneller, Schmerz und Lust in einem, doch war es kein Unterschied mehr. Zuletzt ergoss er sich heftig, zuckend in Severus. Beider Atem ging schwer. Als sie wieder Luft bekamen küssten sie sich zärtlich und lange. Dann half Lucius Severus vom Pult herunter. Lucius setzte sich auf Sevs Lehrerstuhl und zog ihn auf seinen Schoss. Eng umschlungen sassen sie eine Weile dort, sich immer wieder ausgiebig küssend. „Ist deine Wut verraucht?“ fragte Lucius halb im Scherz. Severus knurrte etwas unverständliches, sich auf Lucius Hand konzentrierend, die gerade höchst geschickt seine Hoden massierte. „Wenn das deine Schüler wüssten, das ihr strenger Lehrer in seinem Unterrichtsraum auf den Rücken gelegt wird“ Lucius grinste süffisant „das wäre mir ein gerechtfertigter Grund dich zu ermorden“ murmelte Severus unverständlich, da Lucius nun sein Glied massierte. „Ich komme drauf zurück“ grinste Lucius. Eine Weile sassen sie so, ineinander verschlungen, sich streichelnd und küssend, bis sie sich erholt hatten. Lucius zog Sev näher zu sich heran, so dass er mit gespreizten Beinen auf seinem Schoss sass…er war bereit für eine nächste Runde. „Pssst“ machte Severus, und bedeutete ihm, einen Moment zu warten. Dann murmelte er ein paar unverständliche Worte. Ein Prickeln deutete Lucius an, das er Magie gewirkt hatte. Nur welche? Lucius empfand kurz ein Druckgefühl im Kopf, das einem Gedanken-rauschen? Platz machte. Was…? Severus lächelte geheimnisvoll und wissend. Er küsste Lucius. Dann richtete er sich etwas auf, um sich im Hinsetzen quasi auf Lucius erigiertes Glied zu setzen. Lucius riss die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft. Er spürte, wie sein Glied mühelos in Sev eindrang, spürte den Druck, die Hitze und die Erregung. Im gleichen Moment fühlte er selbst den Druck, das Wohlgefühl, durch das Eindringen erzeugt. Fühlte genau was Sev fühlte. Den kurzen Schmerz beim Eindringen, abgelöst vom Gefühl des Erfülltseins. Fühlte das Glied in ihn gleiten, die köstliche Reibung. Plötzlich wusste er genau, was Severus brauchte. Er änderte den Winkel geringfügig, fand genau die sensibelsten Punkte. Beide keuchten gleichzeitig auf. Sevs Augen weiteten sich als er genau bekam was er brauchte und wollte. Beide sahen sie Sterne, als sie eine ungeahnte Perfektion ihrer Vereinigung erreichten. Lucius fühlte die Erregung, die Lust des Freundes wie seine eigene, er fühlte sich wie berauscht. Er bewegte sich nur wenig, doch triggerte er all die sensibelsten Punkte in Perfektion, brachte sie beide kurz vor den Höhepunkt. Beide atmeten heftig. Lucius hielt inne- dies war zu gut um den Moment der Perfektion zu verschwenden, zu übereilen. Es war ihnen eine süsse Qual in ihrer perfekten Umarmung innezuhalten. Heftig küsste Severus ihn mit geöffnetem Mund, drang mit seiner Zunge in ihn ein bis beide keine Luft mehr bekamen. Lucius wusste genau, würde er es versuchen, er würde in diesem Moment alles über Sev in seinen Gedanken herausfinden, alles. Selbst die Geheimnisse über die er nie sprechen würde. Alles lag für ihn offen in diesem Moment, kaum verborgen unter der Oberfläche von Wollust und Erregung und Gefühl. Darunter lag, was Severus ausmachte. Vertraute er ihm so sehr? Sev bewegte seine Hüfte ein wenig, was Lucius ein Seufzen entrang. Es wurde Zeit. Er fasste Sev an den Hüften, dann brachte er sie beide mit einigen wenigen, perfekten und köstlichen Stössen zum Höhepunkt. Beide schrien auf, Sterne flimmerten beiden vor den Augen. Lucius ergoss sich in Sev bis er sich völlig leer und knochenlos fühlte. Ein Haufen entspannter Glieder, sackten sie in ihrer verschlungenen Umarmung zusammen. „Du…hast mich deine Gedanken sehen lassen!“ meinte Lucius staunend. Sev nickte stumm, die Augen geschlossen. „Es war…unglaublich“ Sev öffnete die Augen und lächelte. „Ja. Es ist nur sehr schwierig, wenn ich so von meiner Lust abgelenkt bin. Ich muss mich sehr konzentrieren“ „Unglaublich. Danke“ er küsste Sev innig. Eine Weile verharrten sie so, verklebt, verschwitzt, bis ihnen die Kühle des Verlieses in die Knochen drang. Severus löste sich von Lucius, der aufstand und sich das Kreuz rieb. Die unbequeme Haltung merkte er erst jetzt. Und er bekam eine Gänsehaut in der Kühle. „Wir könnten uns an einen bequemeren Ort zurückziehen, Lucius. Es sei denn“ seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert „du willst noch weitere meiner Schulmöbel zweckentfremden“. Lucius rieb sich seine Kehrseite. „Ich komme darauf zurück. Bei meinem nächsten Wettgewinn“. Severus warf ihm seinen Mantel zu, und warf sich selbst seinen Mantel über. „Dann komm“. Beide traten auf den Gang, in ihre Mäntel gekleidet und barfuss. Es war nur ein paar Türen bis zu Severus Wohnräumen. „Welcher nächste Wettgewinn? Und ich bin mir sicher, Lucius, das du gemogelt hast. Nicht wahr?“ In dem Moment hatte Severus ihn gepackt und drückte Lucius mit so viel Schwung vor die Wand, das er trotz Mantel die raue Oberfläche des Felsens an seinem nackten Hintern spürte. Schnell überwand er sein Erschrecken und setzte eine gekränkte Miene auf. „Traust du MIR so etwas zu?“ Severus durchbohrte ihn mit seinem Blick. „Ich weiss es“. Mit einem Ruck zog er Lucius an sich und küsste ihn, so hart, das beide Blut schmeckten. Seine Hände packten Lucius unter dem Mantel blossen Hintern, während Severus linker Oberschenkel sich an Lucius Glied und Hoden rieb. Lucius ergab sich gern in die fast brutale Umarmung. Fast erwartete er, Sev würde jetzt und hier weiter gehen… Leise Schritte erklangen, ohne das beide ihre Umarmung unterbrachen. Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder. Immerhin waren sie beide durch ihre Mäntel geschützt. Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander. „Und frag DU nochmal noch der Grossen Halle“ murmelte Lucius. Severus zog den Mantel um sich und winkte Lucius, ihm zu folgen.   
Zusammen betraten sie seine Privaträume. Leises aber mehrfaches Klicken zeigte an, das hier niemand ohne weiteres hereinkam. Ohne Zweifel waren Snapes Räume die am besten abgesicherten in ganz Hogwarts. Er öffnete die nächste Tür, die in sein Schlafzimmer. Schwach nur wurde es beleuchtet vom heruntergebrannten Feuer im Kamin. Das Bett sah bequem aus, darauf lag eine luxuriöse aber nicht mehr neue Decke in Slytherin Farben. Lucius lächelte, überrascht. „Du hast sie noch?“ „Natürlich“ sagte Snape. Es war ein Geschenk Lucius gewesen, noch zu seiner Schulzeit. Snape streifte den Mantel ab und liess ihn achtlos zu Boden gleiten. Lucius betrachtete ihn im schwachen Licht der Flammen fast hungrig. Für ihn war Snape schön: die langen, schlanken Glieder, die auffällig helle Haut, die Nase scharf wie ein Rabenschnabel, und die langen schwarzen Haare, die ihm nun wild den Rücken herunterfielen. Schweiss glänzte noch auf seiner Haut und er roch gut…nach ihnen beiden. Jede Kälte war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, seine Lippen gerötet von ihren Küssen. Snape zog auch ihm den Mantel von den Schultern und zog ihn mit sich aufs Bett. Dort umarmten sie sich, aneinandergepresst, ein langer Kuss folgte. Severus Bein wanderte in Lucius Schritt, rieb an Glied und Hoden. „Du bringst mich noch um“ stöhnte Lucius. Er hätte gerne, doch fühlte er sich zu schlapp für ein weiteres Mal. „Noch nicht“ neckte ihn Severus. Er zog Lucius über sich, spreizte seine Gesässbacken auseinander. Lucius seufzte als er einen mit kühlem Gel bedeckten Finger in sich spürte. Er rückte sich besser zurecht um es sich und Sev bequemer zu machen. Es folgten weitere Finger, die Lucius Inneres forsch erkundeten. Ein Laut der Enttäuschung entrang sich Lucius als er wieder Leere spürte. Severus schob ihn von sich herunter und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Lucius legte sich zurecht, spreizte die Beine, um sie Sev auf die Schultern zu legen. Sev musterte ihn. Lucius versank in diesen schwarzen Augen. Er brauchte ihn. Und jetzt. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung drang Sev in ihn ein, bis zum Anschlag. „Sieh mich an“ sagte er leise aber bestimmt. Er musterte Lucius Gesicht, als er begann in ihn zu stossen, hart und nach und nach schneller werdend, immer an der Grenze von Lust und Schmerz. Lucius ächzte und stöhnte als er unter den Stössen erzitterte, Sev hatte viel mehr Kraft als man seinem schmalen Körper zutraute. Und Lucius wollte jedes bisschen davon. „…mehr..!“ verlangte er, selbst als das Bett knarrte und er fühlte, das ihn Sev längst wund geritten hatte. Sevs Atem ging keuchend, sein Blick war wild, die geröteten Lippen geöffnet. Das Haar klebte ihm wirr im Gesicht. Lucius Stöhnen wurde von scharfen Schreien abgelöst bei jedem heftigen Stoss. Endlich ergoss sich Sev zuckend in ihn. Er liess sich schwer auf Lucius fallen, der ihn mit seinen Beinen einrahmte. Der Schweiss klebte sie aneinander. Nur langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem.  
Lucius hatte sich lange nicht mehr so glücklich und erfüllt gefühlt. Klebrig, mit wirren Haaren, Severus in und schwer auf sich und-glücklich. Er seufzte leise. „Wir sollten das öfter machen, Sev“. Sev hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch ein Hauch von Spott erschien in seinem Gesicht. „Mal sehen, ob du das noch möchtest, wenn du morgen hier raushumpelst“. Lucius errötete leicht. Ein längeres Schweigen trat ein. Dann löste sich Severus von ihm, um sich dicht neben ihn zu legen. Lucius beugte sich zu ihm, und küsste ihn lang, innig und zärtlich. „Ich liebe Dich“ sagte er. Severus blickte ihn nur an, doch sein Blick war freundlicher als es je jemand gesehen hatte. Wenig später waren beide eingeschlafen.   
Lucius träumte. Von zärtlichen Küssen am ganzen Körper, unglaublich geschickten Händen die ihn liebkosten, streichelten, erregten. Einige Male keuchte er laut auf. Er fühlte sich hypnotisiert oder wie im Drogenrausch. Aus diesem Traum wollte er nicht erwachen. So konnte, so sollte es immer bleiben. Rhythmisch bewegte er sich mit seinem Liebhaber als seien sie eine Einheit, genoss. Er war wie Wachs in seinen Händen. Als er die Augen endlich doch öffnete, gewahrte er Sev über sich, der tatsächlich begonnen hatte ihn zu lieben. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet, mit leisem Stöhnen liebte er Lucius langsam, fast meditativ. Der Raum war schwach in grünem Licht erhellt, welches durch das kleine Fenster zum Untergrund des Sees fiel. Einige Fische trieben träge vorbei - auch sie wie in einem Traum gefangen- in ihrem Traum. Lucius Körper reckte sich Sev entgegen, er betrachtete Severus Gesicht über sich während sein Körper sich ihm vollends hingab. Er fühlte sich in einer Zeitschleife gefangen, von der er wollte das sie nie ein Ende nahm. Nie. Seine Beine schlangen sich verlangend um Severus, um ihn noch näher, noch tiefer zu spüren. Es war nie tief genug. Es war ihm eine süsse, süchtigmachende Qual, wie Sev bei jedem Eindringen alle seine sensiblen Punkte traf, um sich dann wieder zurückzuziehen und von vorne zu beginnen. Lucius schloss die Augen, um das wunderbare Gefühl nicht zu verwässern. Er spürte Sevs Hände an seinen Hüften, der ihn hielt. Dieses köstliche Gefühl. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit -Lucius wusste nicht, wie er das so lange ausgehalten hatte- erhöhte Sev nach und nach Geschwindigkeit, um sich endlich, endlich in ihn zu ergiessen, ihn zu füllen. Ermattet, blieb Sev auf ihm liegen wie eine schwere, und sehr willkommene Decke. „Ich würde gerne immer so geweckt werden“ flüsterte Lucius. „Ich weiss“ murmelte Severus, Bedauern schien in seiner Stimme zu liegen. Erst im Schlaf trennten sie sich wieder voneinander.

Als Lucius wiedererwachte, war das Zimmer von grüngefärbtem Licht erfüllt. Nur langsam kam er zu sich. Er fühlte sich so von Zufriedenheit erfüllt wie lange nicht. Seine Glieder fühlten sich angenehm schwer an, er hatte gar nicht das Bedürfnis sich zu bewegen. Er drehte den Kopf, um Snapes Gesicht zu betrachten, der dicht neben ihm lag. Auch Severus Atem ging ruhig, sein Gesicht war entspannt. Einige Haarsträhnen verdeckten sein Gesicht zur Hälfte. Sachte drehte sich Lucius auf die Seite zu ihm hin „Au“ – er merkte jetzt, das er einen enormen Muskelkater hatte und vor allem wie wund sein Hinterteil war. Leise ächzend legte er sich etwas bequemer hin, streichelte mit der Hand über Sevs Oberkörper. Auch dieser öffnete nun träge die Augen. Lucius richtete sich mühsam auf, dann beugte er sich zu ihm. Beide küssten sich lange und gefühlvoll. Dann legte sich Lucius wieder leise ächzend hin. Sev hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue „was ist?“ Lucius boxte ihn spielerisch in die Seite „Bastard. Du weisst genau was ist“. Sevs Mundwinkel zuckten. „Du willst es von mir doch immer hart und schnell. Oder täusche ich mich da?“ Sevs Stimme war sanft und amüsiert. Lucius knurrte „tust du nicht, …aber ich vergesse jedes Mal das danach…“. „Nun, ich nicht. Deshalb bleibe ich jetzt noch eine Weile liegen“ murmelte Sev und schloss die Augen. „Ich hätte aber gerne Kaffee, und in der Grossen Halle ist der Frühstückstisch bestimmt noch gedeckt“. Severus schnaubte. „Wenn wir oder auch nur du allein in der Grossen Halle auftauchen….So…Nun, dann kann ich gleich eine Anzeige im Daily Prophet schalten, was Snape und Lucius Malfoy heute Nacht getrieben haben.“ Er lachte freudlos. Lucius stöhnte frustriert. „Aber…“ er war es nicht gewohnt, nicht direkt zu bekommen was er wollte. Ausser bei Severus… Severus öffnete träge wieder die Augen und musterte ihn. „Du siehst genau aus, wie man nach einer durchgef….. Nacht aussieht.“ Er lächelte müde. Lucius legte sich wieder flach hin und starrte an die Decke. „Wer hatte eigentlich die Wette gewonnen? Ich bin mir da gar nicht mehr so sicher“ murmelte er. Snape lachte leise. „Bedenke immer, was du dir wünschst, Lucius. Du könntest es bekommen“.   
Am Abend betrat Snape Dumbledores Büro. „Ah, Severus“ Albus lächelte. „Eure Nacht war erquicklich, nehme ich an?“ Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt, Severus Miene wurde daraufhin umgehend finster. Albus seufzte. „Severus Snape, ich bin noch nicht SO alt, das ich mich nicht mehr gerne an solche Nächte erinnere. Und Lucius ist ein durchaus gutaussehender Mann, das muss man ihm lassen. Gerüchte besagen…“ Albus hob die Augenbrauen verschmitzt „das er auch einen gewissen... Ruf geniesst. Ich freue mich, das du dir gelegentlich auch andere zwischenmenschliche Interaktionen erlaubst, ausser deinen Kollegen nur die Tageszeit zu sagen“. Snape murmelte etwas unfreundliches, aber nur sehr leise.  
Narcissa spielte mit Draco, als Lucius hereinkam. Es entging seiner Frau durchaus nicht, das er sehr steifbeinig ging. Er küsste sie auf die Wange zur Begrüssung und liess sich dann schwer in einen Sessel fallen. Er hatte heiss geduscht- nicht jeder Körperteil hatte sich darüber gefreut- doch fühlte er sich immer noch steif wie ein alter Mann. Nur wenige Minuten und er war fest im Sessel eingeschlafen. Narcissa liess ihn schlafen. Sie war nicht unglücklich darüber das er heute Nacht sicher keine Wünsche mehr an sie als seine Frau richten würde…


End file.
